Acrophobia
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Acrophobia; The basic fear of heights. When Stargazer was programmed with this fear, she thought that it would never go away. She didn't expect a certain bot to help her overcome her fear while helping her build confidence at the same time.


**Acrophobia, the fears of heights.**

**This was a basic fear I was programmed with, and something I've dealt with for vorns. I haven't coped with it, so I don't know how I'm gonna face it. Until that day in Gym, where things changed. I was partnered with Jazz, and we had to do tag-team rock-climb and rope climbing. Two things that basically spit and yelled out my whole fear. How was I suppose to do this without freaking out, I don't know, guess I would have to figure it out on my own.**

**"Jazz, Star, you two are up! You wanna do your rock-climb or rope climbing first?"**

**The coach asked us as I gulped suddenly, shaking a bit as Jazz looked at me.**

**"Star, you alright?" He asked as I nodded my helm slowly, thinking which would be easier first; The rock-climb or rope climb.**

**"Which one do ya wanna do first?" I asked slowly as he thought for a moment, holding my hand. "Does the rock-climb sound good hun?" He asked as I nodded slowly again, smiling weakly. "S-Sure.. Let's get that out of the way first, then we'll do the rope climb after.." I say as he nodded, shouting back to the coach.**

**"Hey coach, me and Star will do rock-climbing first!" Jazz says as the coach nods, bringing us over as he strapped us both, readying us as he stood back. "You two can start whenever your ready." He says as I gulped, gripping the wall as he watched. "You sure your gonna be alright Star?" He asked again as I nodded quietly once more. Starting off, we both began climbing at the same time, sweating a bit as I tried my hardest to not look down. Its simple Star, don't look down and you'll be good to go. It's as simple as that and nothing more harder then that. Yeah sure, Jazz is faster then me and is almost at the top, but still. "I mean, what's the worse that can happen?" I ask out loud, looking down as my optics widened as I began to hyperventilate a bit, trying to calm down. Jazz noticed my hypertension, wondering what was wrong. "Star, is everything ok!" He asked as I shook my helm. "No, its not! I looked down and I'm afraid of heights, what do you think is wrong?!" I asked as I looked down again, groaning more.**

**"Your afraid of heights? Angel, why didn't you say something?"**

**"Cause I didn't want to be a scaredybot anymore.." I say, starting to climb again, not looking down as I talked to him, surprised. Every time I talked to him, I became less scared, and he noticed it too. "Star, listen, I have an idea. Just look and talk to me babe, but don't look down." He says as I nod slowly. "O-Ok dear.." I say simply, climbing more as he noticed my progress, smiling. "That's it, just a little more.." He says, seeing as I almost reached the top, my hand reaching for his as he took it, my fingers intertwining with his as he helped me up, hands on my waist as I blushed deeply.**

**"Ok.. That's one thing done, now for rope climbing.." I say to him, a bit scared as he kissed my forehead, seeing my cheeks fluster more red. "I know you can do it hun.. I believe in you." He said to me as I nodded, climbing down with him as the coach brought me to the ropes with Jazz and some other students, still thinking about my fear. Maybe my fear won't exist anymore if Jazz encourages me. Maybe, just maybe, I found a cure to my fear, and believe me, it was a cute cure. **

**"Alright, this time, instead of both, only one team mate can climb the rope. First team to get to the top wins." **

**The coach explained as students began to volunteer to climb up to the top for their other team mates. Before Jazz could volunteer, I spoke up. "I'll go for our team." I basically said as a few bots and femmes gave me stares as I stared back, going over to my rope as I blew Jazz a kiss. He caught it, then patted it near his Spark as I blushed. Frag, for a mech, he was so god damn sexy. "Alrighty.. GO!" The coach blew his whistle, and me and the other students began to climb like crazy. Some students already began to slide off until it was down to me and two bots. Man, this is my only chance to get rid of my fear and prove to Jazz that I am not a scaredybot. "Come on Stargazer.. Come on!" I said to myself, climbing more as I saw the top, seeing it was down to me and a mech. Both of us wanted to get to the top, then I saw the mech get tired and slide off slowly.**

**Thinking it was all a dream, I touched the top of our rope as some femmes cheered me on. I smiled myself, feeling proud. "I did it.. I did it!" I say, sliding off as Jazz came over, picking me up and kissing me as I kissed back.**

**"Hun, I did it! I got over my fear!"**

**"Star, I am so proud of you. You have no idea." He said to me as I blushed more, kissing him myself this time as everyone cheered more. Hey, at least I didn't have a fear of kissing, so that makes me one lucky femme after all. I knew later I would be making out with him in the locker room, so at least we can get some privacy there.**


End file.
